


Erotyczne fantazje 116

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 116

Weiss czując jak wilgotna jest kobiecość jej liderki, delikatnie rozsunęła płatki i powoli wsunęła tam swój palec. Młodsza dziewczyna jęknęła, czując jak jej ciało zaczyna się prężyć z rozkoszy. Ruby zadrżała, kiedy język dziedziczki dotknął jej mokrej kobiecości.

Głośne jęki rozkoszy wypełniały całe pomieszczenie. Jej całe ciało oblewała fala przyjemności, sprawiając, że jej soki trysnęły na twarz Weiss. Wyczerpana opadła na łóżko i zasnęła w objęciach swojej starszej partnerki.


End file.
